Need You Now
by andreakayy
Summary: It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now/Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now/And I don't know how I can do without/I just need you now ...an angsty MSR fic. R


**To Julia. I've been avoiding writing for a while... I blame school and my own complicated mess of things, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.**

Need You Now (based on the song by Lady Antebellum)

She heaved in a deep breath of air, burning her dry throat. She choked back the tears as they struggled to break through the gates in her blue eyes. She leaned up against her door behind her, feeling limp, weak, and helpless. Her left hand found her abdomen, clutching the space which would never hold what she wanted most: a baby. She was barren, and although she knew this for quite some time now, it had really affected her that evening. Tears broke through, and she wiped them away with a sweep of her fingers.

Right now she needed liquor. She needed something, anything really, just to numb the pain. She went to her kitchen, and in one of the cabinets under the island, she found a single bottle of whiskey. She poured herself a glass. It was like liquid fire as it slid down her throat, but as she felt the sensation in her finger tips from the alcohol, she felt her pain numbing. She was then only left with an empty promise to feel better, given to her by the alcohol.

Scully fell back on her couch; glass in hand, liquor sitting on the table. Tears streamed down her alabaster cheeks, which were now flushed with a pale shade of scarlet. She brought her knees to her chest, burying her face in them. She set her glass on the table, and felt around for the cordless house phone. She dialed a familiar number, even though she promised herself she wouldn't.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

'Mulder, I want you to leave me alone. I want to be alone tonight,' she remembered telling him coldly before she pulled away in her car. He was concerned, and rightly so –she was losing all control. She needed him. Nothing was making sense, but he was.

"Mulder," He said on the other end, trying to mask his concern.

"M-mulder," She croaked out, her voice hoarse. "It's me."

"Scully, are –"

"Just come over. P-please," She hung up, throwing the phone across the room. She didn't want to bother him, but needs always over powered wants. She rationalized saying it was her super ego getting the best of her.

In ten minutes time, there was a knock on the door –a special knock. She didn't dare say a word, concerned about what her voice would sound like from the crying. Plus, the whiskey completely dried out her mouth. The feeling of her tongue resembled a brick. Mulder, worried, let himself in, and saw Scully alone in the dark on her couch. He knelt down next to her, and brought her into his arms.  
_  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

"I'm a little drunk –and I guess... I-I just need you now."

"Shh," He told her, rubbing her back as he held her.

"Oh God, Mulder. I need you." She cried into his shoulder, drenching his dark blue sweater with her tears.

"Scully," Mulder whispered, pulling back. He took her face gingerly in between his hands. "You don't have to say anything, okay?" His hands dropped to her shoulders, and he rubbed her tense muscles, while they pressed their foreheads together.

She brought in a jagged breath, "O-okay." She closed her eyes, and she knew it would be okay. Mulder was there with her. She knew he would do anything to prevent her from the pain she was feeling. He kissed her gently on the lips, and in return, she kissed him back just a gently –if not softer. "Mulder," Her fingers traced his ear lobes. "I love you."

"I love you too."  
---**  
Very short, I know. -_- Anywhoo, I have an audition tomorrow. Oh, and I'm in the middle of a huge snow storm. It's the worst one in seven years. That's Pittsburgh in February for ya! My show tonight was cancelled, thank God! I didn't look at the script until today during school! Oh, the thrills of being an actress.**

Guten Nacht,  
-AK.


End file.
